


[X-Files Theme]

by KathyBoug



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Area 51 Raid, Comedy, Crack, Gen, You've been warned, area 51, area 51 AU, the ending is kind of ominous, this was a stupid idea but here we are, uruha is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyBoug/pseuds/KathyBoug
Summary: Akira never had a lot of friends but he always loved to take part in events with people. The Area 51 Raid was no different.





	[X-Files Theme]

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tumblr about a character being on the area 51 raid and saving the other character and I was like, wait a minute, what if THAT is the backstory to Reita and Uruha's friendship? If this isn't as well written as I had hoped it'd be, it's because I had to hurry before the whole area 51 meme died completely and I wrote half it on the train feeling dizzy. Enjoy :^)  
> I should have been writing other things but this came out instead,

Akira didn't get much rest, but he felt energized nonetheless. How could he sleep, with the raid just hours away? He doubted anyone got any sleep.

It had started out as a joke. If we all storm in the Area 51 facility, they won't be able to stop us. It got too serious too quickly, and the teenager found himself on board with the idea. What was the military going to do? Shoot all of them? Sure they could do that, he guessed, but it'd look incredibly awful on the government, shooting a bunch of teenagers down.

He put on his clothes, ruffling his black hair slightly. The ones who organized the raid had said to be there early in the morning, but the raid would start in the afternoon. They had to make sure that indeed, around as many people that had said they'd go, would be there. If there was only a handful of them, it'd be dangerous and not worth it.

"See you later mom." he said with a grin, grabbing his backpack and a toast that his mother gave him, heading out the door. It wasn't like he would tell her, worry her without a reason. Part of him didn't really believe this whole thing would actually happen.

He walked to the bus station; thankfully the facility wasn't too far. Just a ride with the bus and then a good hour-long walk. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to doing, so he eagerly got on the bus and sat down, looking outside the window, eyes bright.

The walk was long enough for him to start having doubts. Was he being smart? What if he actually got hurt? He didn't want his mother to know, to be sad over something like that. However, he was surprised to see when he got started nearing his destination, that there was a lot of people. _A lot_ of people. He felt a little lost since he was alone, he didn't really have many friends, especially ones to go to something like this with.

Most people were sitting down, so he did the same. He was tired, after all. Taking his bottle of water out of his backpack, he drank half of it in a matter of seconds.

The wait was long and not long enough. The anticipation made it seem like it took forever for the time to come, but the nervousness made him wonder where did all those hours go. He had told his mom he'd be back at night so she wouldn't worry; that he was out playing with his classmates. Yet, here he was, about to try and storm a secret base alone, along with a huge crowd. There were people from the newspaper, interviewing and trying to get a story that would no doubt be published by the next day.

Suddenly, he felt someone speaking over a megaphone. He immediately stood up, just as most people did, and turned to the sound. On a small hill, there was a small group, most likely the organizers, one of them with green hair speaking in the megaphone. He looked fairly young; around his own age. Was this the one who started the event?

"We'll go in first and you guys will all follow after us at once. We're going to have to put you in order though, if you run in as you are right now, you'll run over one another and get injured." that made sense. The guy was smart. He stepped down and handed the megaphone to someone who was clearly an adult.

" We'll come and put you in form now, so please cooperate. The more we wait, the more time we give them to prepare." and suddenly it felt too real. Akira was surprised with himself, he didn't feel nervous anymore. Just really excited. The crowd was huge, maybe not as many people as the number that had responded initially, but definitely a lot bigger than what any of them had expected.

Soon they were in formation. It was quick; everyone cooperated and understood quickly. The taller people were at the front, so they'd protect the younger and weaker ones, also so they wouldn't risk injuring short ones. There was a wide range of ages anyway.

The teenager felt his heart beating out of his ribcage. Were they going to find alien technology? Space time machines? He watched as everyone around him prepared themselves, the government had no right to keep things like that from the public anyway.

And then it happened. The green-haired guy and the others started smashing the door with the hammers, until a guard came out to stop them. That's when they pushed him and kept the door open, signaling for them to start. They all started running, keeping the formation best as they could, and they were inside.

Akira found that they all quickly scattered. If anyone stopped moving for a second, it was likely that they'd get injured as everyone was pushing, so he instead ran towards a closet to catch his breath and think of where he'd go. As he closed the door behind him, he supported himself against it, wanting to avoid anyone else coming it. As he glanced around, he noticed a keycard and he hummed in thought. He grabbed it, bringing it close to his eyes to inspect it carefully.

_'Specimen 69'_

He frowned and tried to listen to the noise outside, it seemed most people by now had moved further in the building. I the had the power to open a locked door with this keycard, but how would he find it? He peered outside from the door's lock, deciding it was safe and walked out, holding they keycard in his pocket as he looked around, trying to make out some pattern of the locked doors.

Turns out it was way easier than one would expect. He noticed that each hallway had a different way of numbering the rooms; so when he found the one that had the numbers 1-200 he felt so excited his heart could stop. He could still hear noise, which meant everyone else was around too, so he had time. He ran down, having an eye out for the numbers on the doors, and he grinned when he reached number 69. Holding his breath and afraid of what he'd find inside, he pressed the keycard on the screen that was there, and with a soft 'click' it was unlocked, opening with a soft push to reveal a white room.

It was very bright and he felt dizzy for a moment, before his eyes focused. His eyes glanced over a monitor although he was unsure of what it was monitoring; his eyes followed the cords that connected it to whatever it was hooked with and he froze as he saw what looked like a circular glass box filled with some sort of green substance, almost glowing. Worst of all, something was in there. He approached and quickly noticed that there wasn't a glass around the substance, it was probably held in place by some sort of technology he couldn't even imagine. His eyes stared in awe; was this an alien? An actual, real life alien? It definitely wasn't as tall as he had expected. Maybe just a bit taller than him. It had an android-like form, although its eyes seemed to be way bigger and generally the head shape different. Besides it was completely hairless.

With slow but determined moves, he let his hand be engulfed by the green substance, trying to reach the alien's form. He noticed it was hooked to some sort of tubes, so he abruptly pulled them out, from its arms and neck. Eyes snapped open and he gasped, pulling his hand back from the gooey substance. He stepped back quickly as the alien stepped down on the ground, watching him intensely. Was this how he was going to die? Killed by an angry, captive alien because he was stupid enough to free it? What if it called the other aliens? What if they destroyed the earth? He panicked, looking around and cursing when he noticed the door was on the other side of the room.

But the alien didn't move further. Just watched him, almost looking confused. He took a deep breath and met those weird, black eyes. "It's okay. I'm helping you leave." he murmured, narrowing his eyes. "Can you understand me?"

The alien didn't blink. He was curious if the creature ever blinked. "My people learned your language long ago." Akira wasn't sure whether it meant learning the language of those who held them captive or they just knew every language on earth. It was unsettling.

"O-okay then. Do you have a name?"

"My name is not in sounds you could ever hear."

This was getting weirder by the minute. "Okay, I'll figure something out.” But not right then, of course; they had bigger issues. Like, how would they sneak out.

_“Attention, breach in Door 69, breach in Door 69, all units contain the specimen.”_

The alarm resounded from the speakers and the teenager’s eyes went wide, shit maybe the guards spared a bunch of kids that thought it’d be fun to enter a top secret location but they sure as hell weren’t going to spare someone sneaking an alien out.

“Quick, we need to go! We need to hide you!” he said, panicked, if the guards saw the alien he would probably be shot on sight. Suddenly, the extraterrestial creature across him started changing and he watched with wide eyes as for a moment his face and body were mirrored, before the features changed a bit more and now it just looked like someone his age with weird-looking light brown eyes, and weirdly-shaped lips. And a big head. But it was a relief. He took off his jacket, “Put that on, you can’t go outside like that.” he murmured embarrassed as he threw said jacket on the other; all he could see now was a very naked boy in front of him. “Oh and can you get some hair?” he asked, pointing at his own raven strands; that were copied with precise. It didn’t matter, everyone his age had similar hair. The jacket was pretty oversized so it reached just below the other’s hips-- it was good enough, for now. He flushed and quickly moved in, buttoning it up so the alien’s -no, boy’s- intimate area was covered and he grabbed his thin arm, running out of the room.

It was right on time too, because soon after he heard alarms going off; and that was when he knew they had to go immediately. He didn’t risk looking for a back entrance. His running never slowing down, even if he really felt like he’d pass out at this point, and arm pulling the other with him, he retraced the exact way he came in from, hyperventilating as they passed through the front guards. The second they were outside he felt relief, but he didn’t stop running. He ran and ran until all the noise wasn’t so loud anymore. He let go of a pale wrist and bent over, holding his stomach and panting, feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen. It took a good few minutes for him to have a breath steady enough to think.

And then he realized what he had done. Maybe he hadn’t been spotted early enough; but of course there were cameras in there. There had to be. Maybe the ones responsible for the cameras had been too busy with all of the kids storming in to notice in time, but he was certain his face would be recognized and he would be searched for. He felt himself hyperventilating again. Were they going to kill him?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, only then noticing that the alien had barely made a sound or changed expression since they started running. He wiped his sweat and stressed tears and swallowed thickly. “You… you will be searched for. You shouldn’t be alone.” he chewed his lip, the other looked so out of it.

“I’ll come with you.” the voice was determined and his eyes widened, torn. Yeah, part of him wanted that. It excited him and thrilled him; but another part knew it was dangerous. He had no idea how aliens worked.

“First… you need a name. How about… Kouyou?” he asked, it was a nice name he believed. The protagonist from his favourite cartoon had this name. “Kouyou… Taka...shima?” he questioned, well the boy was pretty tall, he guessed. And shima was the first thing he could think of that would sound well in that surname. He hummed. “Kouyou Takashima*. That’s your name, if anyone asks.” he said, now assured. “You can stay with me for a few days, and we’ll figure something out til then.” he continued, suddenly feeling anxious by the unnerving constant stare at him. “W-We should get you some pants first, though.” he continued, he knew everyone would look at them weirdly.

After a lot of walking in silence, they managed to take the bus. It was kind of uncomfortable, since the other was almost naked, but he was glad it was almost empty.

He looked at the alien -no, Kouyou- and smiled. He wasn’t sure how this would play out. The other could end up leaving or even destroying his house, or earth. But somehow he knew this wouldn’t happen. Somehow, he knew he finally found someone to spend his time with; he hadn’t been the one to say he should stay with him. So he felt confident in those thoughts.

 _‘But first,’_ he thought to himself, watching as the other looked around, taking everything in, _‘I should get him some clothes.’_

* * *

Akira had bought a pair of cheap trousers for Kouyou and then they had headed home. He just told his mom that his ‘friend’ would stay over for a couple of days and he was relieved when the woman didn’t seem to really care much. He was also relieved, seeing how the boy had fit in so much already. Finding food he wanted to eat was the hardest part. He disliked everything with sugar; except slime. He loved slime. The second he tasted it, from some sort of treat Akira’s grandmother had prepared, the first smile ever appeared on his face, eyes closing pleased. Of course he’d have to learn to eat other things too but he claimed that he loved slime’s texture. It freaked Akira out a bit but at least he wouldn’t have to eat it anymore; he could just secretly give it to the other.

They had started growing accustomed around each other. Kouyou ended up staying in Akira’s basement secretly, or at least whenever he didn’t openly stay over for a ‘sleepover’. No one seemed to care much. They were reading comics together and Akira had taught him how to play soccer eversince the other joined his school; they had made some fake papers with the help of some seniors who didn’t care why as long as they got some cash. Akira had also showed him music and the now-brunette-boy had ended up liking the music he was showed.

The raid of Area 51 had been forgotten. Of course no guard said that an alien had escaped to the papers. The ones who had stormed in hadn’t found anything since all doors were locked and secured well and Akira was glad he lived in a small town, it’d be hard for him to be discovered, especially after he took on the habit of wearing a band around his nose. He claimed it was for style, but he knew that whatever automated technology there was, would be harder to recognize him if his facial features were partially obscured.

Their common passion for music made them want to start a band. Kouyou turned out to learn as easily as he had changed his form back when Akira first met him, he was too good with the guitar for someone who just started. Akira himself picked the bass, liking its sound but also knowing it was easier to learn. It didn’t take long and they met other guys who had the same goal as them; one of whom he was convinced he had seen somewhere. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint it. But they got along well, both with pink hair when they met.

They ended up renting a small apartment, all of them together. Some days they wouldn’t have anything to eat, some weeks they didn’t have heat because they couldn’t pay for it, but they overcame it all. Before any of them knew it, they had their first contract, and they seemed to be doing well.

Akira, now Reita, was thankful for the nature of their band. His nose always remaining hidden as he mumbled some excuse of ‘not liking it’, eyes and lips hidden under all that makeup, hair changing all the time. When he was off stage, he would wear sunglasses and a facemask, something no one questioned, assuming it was to maintain his visual kei image. It was a great cover so no authorities would recognize his face, since he knew that now that he was decently-known, the risk would be bigger.

That night, him and Kouyou, now Uruha, were sitting on his couch. Everyone else had already gone home, but Uruha had too much to drink to drive himself back to his house.

He smiled fondly, looking back at all those memories. It was unreal, and sometimes he couldn’t believe what Uruha really was. Although his weird head didn’t make it completely unbelievable, either.

“Hey, Shima? Remember when we first met?”

“Yeah, you were such a nerd.” a teasing grin. He smiled, albeit confusedly.

“Nerd? I think I was cool. I got you out of there like a hero, huh?” he asked with a cocky smirk. He didn’t mean it exactly that way but it was fun, boasting about it.

“Out of where?” now the other looked confused. “We met through the soccer team, remember?” the man’s expression was calm and unreadable as he drank some more wine from his glass.

“Soccer? No, no. I got you into soccer after breaking you out of the facility. Don’t you remember? It has been, what… like 5, 6 years? You can’t be serious about forgetting.” he frowned, did the other forget his alien roots? How he had been staying in his basement until recently? He watched his friend's light brown eyes that he was so used to, searching for some kind of hint that he was joking. He didn't find anything other than amusement.

“I think you’re drunk, Ue-chan.” a laugh. He just looked down confused. Had he just dreamed all that at some point and he confused it with reality? Had he been hiding for no reason?

“You lived in my basement.”

“Yeah, technically, I guess. I was over a lot and your basement had a cool temperature. Your mom was a saint for not telling me to never come again.” now he felt really confused. This couldn’t have all been a lie, right? Maybe he needed to get some rest.

“What about the Area 51 raid? Don’t you remember?” it had been in the news for days. He knew he could find some newspaper about it.

“You went like the nerd you were but I had better things to do. Besides, I didn’t know you well yet. As expected everything was locked and you guys just walked through some cool hallways.” a shrug. “Gonna get some sleep. You should do the same, because I think the wine really got to you.” with that, Uruha got up and walked to the bathroom.

Reita sat there for a moment, contemplating. He felt genuinely worried. What if he started going insane? It was insane, wasn’t it. His best friend, an alien? Yeah, he thought with a smile, it was probably the wine. He had always been a lightweight. He mumbled a goodnight near the bathroom and went to his room, desperate to get some sleep and stop thinking about any of that.

He didn’t see Uruha’s black eyes watching him silently from his open bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> *Kouyou Takashima, FYI TAKASHIMA MEANS TALL ISLAND. I DIDN'T MAKE THAT UP. Since 6/9 is basically his birthday, I guessed that would have been his number in there lmfao  
> WOW I DID NOT. EXPECT THAT. EITHER. Ominous if you ask me.  
> The title? Yeah. It's the only thing that I can hear when I look at Uruha.  
> I want to thank the 'area 51' playlist on spotify because I wrote this fanfic solely listening to it. Idk if any of u noticed but the green haired dude that organized the whole thing was Ruki because you know he would.  
> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment to leave your thoughts on this.


End file.
